Water usage devices, commonly, may be affixed to water lines, e.g., pipes, conduits, and the like, between a water supply source and, for example, a shower head, a faucet, a bathtub faucet, a sink faucet, a toilet tank, a urinal, a bidet, and the like. Alternatively, water usage devices may be incorporated or integrated directly into the shower head, bath head, faucet head, etc. In some applications, the devices may be structured and arranged to measure various water usage parameters. For example, in operation, sensing devices may provide water usage data to a microprocessor. The microprocessor, in turn, may collect the water usage data and transmit or report the data elsewhere. In some instances, these data may be displayed on a display device for the user to see while taking a shower, taking a bath, and the like.
Aggregated water usage data collected by water usage devices and reported or transmitted elsewhere may be used for a myriad of purposes. For example, in one application, water usage data may be used to determine when custodial personnel need to replace expendable products such as toilet paper, hand towels, and hand soap. In another application, these data may be used in a cost-benefit analysis to evaluate whether or not consumption costs warrant replacing existing appliances with new, more energy-efficient appliances. In other instances, these data may be used to promote environmentally-driven initiatives that reward energy-conscious users, e.g., hotel guests, for conserving water, the energy needed to heat the water, and the like.